User talk:Katara20
Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 Season Articles Hey, Katara20. I was doing some thinking recently, and I've noticed that a very long time ago, I created "Season 1", "Season 2", and "Season 3" articles. Well, I've noticed that we already have a whole episode list for all the episodes that aired so far, and he have them categorized into each season and what not. So I was thinking if I should just delete the individual Season Articles. There's really no need for it is there? At first I created it because it was like that on the Avatar Wiki...then again ATLA had more of a... on-point story line (if that makes any sense). What do you think? —JuniperAlien (talk) 10:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : I seem to remember seeing those articles before, but I can't find the links to them. In any case, what you're saying makes a lot of sense. It just doesn't seem necessary to have individual Season articles. Speaking of which, do you think articles like Season 1 (2010) should be deleted? Although the gallery format looks nice, it basically provides the same information as the List of Generator Rex Episodes. Katara20 (talk) 14:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I was talking about. Sorry I didn't link them D: —JuniperAlien (talk) 07:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Kenwyn's Profile Image. I'm in the mood to change it now. Remember the image you had placed it with before? Do we seriously need to put it Profile Image Change forum (it has way too many proposals now...) or can we just change it? because you recommended doing it a very long time ago. By the way, what are some proposals we can remove from the forum? I think the image you voted for you Circe got the vote, too. What about Holiday? Should I remove her too? And someone else edited up the Season articles. They're putting a lot of work into them, should I still remove them? —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I think it would be fine to just change it. I also would suggest this image, too--either one would work, though. BTW, I was thinking of adding an additional rule to the Profile Image Change forum. Sometimes it can take almost a month for an image to be approved, simply because not enough people comment on them (or aren't aware of them). Well, Avatar Wiki has a rule that helps streamline the process somewhat. Basically, it states: : "If...after three days, no one replies, then the image can be replaced without discussion or voting." : Since Generator Rex Wiki isn't as active as Avatar Wiki, I think we could increase the amount of time to a week. : Anyway, I guess Circe's profile image can finally be changed to the proposed image. I would also remove Holiday and Van Kleiss from the proposals, since they seem to be decided for now. I honestly don't think the Rabbit E.V.O. and Gnasht proposals need any more votes--they're clearly better than the current images. : As for the Season pages, let's wait and see what happens with them. A user appears to be improving them, so I wouldn't delete them yet. Katara20 (talk) 20:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm all for it, Katara20. Great suggestions. How's college?—JuniperAlien (talk) 19:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks, JuniperAlien. The spring semester doesn't start until tomorrow, but if you're asking about the last fall semester, it went very well! :D How about you, has school been going good? :) ::: BTW, I think Hrosebud5 is back... Click here. :/ What do you think? Should we block the account? It's against the rules for a person to create another account in order to avoid a block. Oh, and I also found out how to ban an account permanently. Just type "indefinite" or "infinite" in the "Other time" field of the block. I've already permanently blocked some of Hrosebud5's previous sockpuppet accounts. Katara20 (talk) 00:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, that's great :). Well...personally, some things have happened where I've been blahh, lately. But after a huge talk with my mom, I've been doing very well these past few days. ::::AND yeah, I think so too. I've noticed. Thanks. I'll block her right away; it's her no doubt. --JuniperAlien (talk) 00:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ill try to take better pics sorry about that Category Cleanup Hey Katara20, I was thinking on cleaning up some categories and putting them where they actually belong and what not. For example, I was looking at weapons, and just because some are used by Providence; people feel the need to place it under Providence (I don't know about you, but I kind of disagree with that). Uh, I was also looking at the the two categories "technology" and "objects"...it kind of confuses me a little because I can't help but feel that we only need one out of those two. Anyway, what do you think? Are there any categories you want removed or do you have any categories you want categorized a certain way? —JuniperAlien (talk) 07:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Well, one category that I've always thought was unnecessary was Category:Nanite Event. It just seems odd to categorize people, places, and objects as an event... It's also unclear whether the category applies to anything that was near the explosion, or just to people/objects that directly contributed to the Event. So that would be a category I'd get rid of. I'll take a look at some of the other categories tomorrow. But for right now, I agree that Providence weapons do not need the Providence category. And I see what you mean about the "technology" and "objects" categories overlapping. It just so happens that most of the objects also qualify as technology--I think the only exception is the Pinata article. So maybe the "objects" category should be deleted. I'll think about it some more, though. Talk to you later. :) Katara20 (talk) 03:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :: After looking through all the categories, I think I would like to delete the Deceased category. There's technically nothing wrong with it, but I just don't think it's very helpful. I don't think many people search for characters based on whether or not they're alive. On top of that, the category is often used speculatively (e.g., Quarry's article). I just think it would be easier to get rid of it. I didn't see any other categories that I'd like to delete. Katara20 (talk) 16:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Episode numbering? Okay, a contributor had put up the proceeding episodes of Generator Rex up unto the wiki from Toonzone (and I know that's where you get the information from as well). But I've noticed a few things about this list. I've noticed that the episodes don't really air in order...or maybe it's a typo? Should I proceed to put it up either way? I mean...they did the same with Heroes United. Here. —JuniperAlien (talk) 08:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm... I think it's probably a typo. We'll know for sure when the episodes are added to the schedule on Cartoon Network's website. Also, I noticed that "Remote Control" has the production code of 313. So I guess "Heroes United" is still considered episodes 11-12, even though Cartoon Network won't be airing it after "Assault on Abysus". Katara20 (talk) 01:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) New Feature Key, Katara20. I'm sure you heard of the new message wall features the wiki are now able to use. What do you think? Should we enable it or no?—JuniperAlien (talk) 08:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should enable it. Katara20 (talk) 00:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Alrighty then. —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC)